Ils ont été jeunes
by Odaliae
Summary: Cronus et Kankri avaient été étudiants. Des étudiants comme les autres, peut-être plus épanouis et heureux. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais le bonheur, tout durable qu'il est censé être, n'est pas éternel. Et on le découvre tôt ou tard, quand on se retrouve seul. Humanstuck un peu étrange.


Bonjour !  
L'idée de ce OS n'est pas la mienne. Elle a été suggéré par Bitchtearsandbuttsecks sur Tumblr. C'est un sadstuck, avec une fin plus NSFW. Mais vous comprendrez. C'était intéressant à faire, quoiqu'un peu étrange, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dérouté. C'était une expérience disons !  
Warnings : Rating M. Masturbation. Mais c'est très léger. Et rien ne m'appartient blablabla. Humanstuck.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

Cronus se souvenait de chaque petit détail. Un étudiant, le buste avalé dans un pull rouge trop grand, trop voyant. Kankri Vantas. Un étudiant parmi tant d'autres. Un peu plus visible que les autres pourtant. Et beaucoup plus bavard. C'était comme ça cela que tout avait commencé. Il parlait, la première fois que Cronus l'avait vu. Un amphithéâtre. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de natation, et ses potes un peu mauvais de l'époque l'y avaient traîné.

"Tu vas voir Cro, c'est génial de se foutre de lui. Il dit tellement de conneries à la seconde."

Mais il n'avait pas ri. Pas le moins du monde. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé chiant. Il n'avait pas eu envie de te foutre de lui. Disait-il des conneries, ce jour-là ? Il ne se le rappelait pas. Avait-il seulement écouté ? Non. Il n'avait rien écouté mais l'étudiant l'avait captivé. Le port de sa tête, le mouvement passionné de ses bras, l'agitation incessante de ses lèvres, tout cela l'avait littéralement fasciné. Les blagues vaseuses de ses amis, il ne les avait pas perçues. Rien n'avait plus compté ce jour-là que ce petit étudiant, debout sur l'estrade. Il était tombé amoureux dans un claquement de doigt.

A la fin de son discours, Cronus était descendu le voir. Ses potes l'avaient hué, l'exhortant de remonter les rejoindre.

"Pourquoi tu vas voir ce type ? Il ne fait que dire de la merde. Eh Cro, tu entends ?"

Non, Cronus n'entendait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à s'approcher de lui. Il ignorait ce qui se tramait en lui, ce qui le poussait vers lui avec autant de force. Mais il se devait d'y obéir. Alors il s'était planté devant lui, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres, et il avait bafouillé quelque chose. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de bafouiller. Et il avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas tout compris à son discours, mais qu'il avait aimé la façon dont il s'engageait à travers ses paroles.

Il avait paru surpris. Cronus avait compris bien plus tard que personne n'était jamais descendu le voir sur l'estrade pour le féliciter. Kankri lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il était content qu'on reconnût sa passion. Il avait souri, d'un sourire que Cronus n'oublierait jamais. Large, fendant son visage en deux. Large, et heureux.

Après cet épisode, ils s'étaient revu. Souvent, tellement souvent. Les conversations entre deux rangées de casiers étaient devenues des rendez-vous. Les rendez-vous s'étaient multipliés. Les restaurants et les parcs municipaux, qui avaient succédé aux couloirs de l'université, avaient cédé leur place à leur appartement. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés, lentement, sur le canapé. Quelques caresses, quelques baisers, poussés toujours un peu plus loin. Des "Je t'aime". Des vrais.

Et puis ils avaient fait l'amour, dans la chambre de Kankri. Entre les quatre murs rouges, ils s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre. Kankri y avait mis autant de passion que pour ses discours. Et ce jour-là, le nageur s'était dit que, peut-être, la magie existait encore. Kankri, par sa simple présence, l'avait fait rêver comme tous les livres que Cronus avait lu enfant. Ce jour-là, il avait compris que Kankri le rendait heureux comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire. Il était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et Cronus en avait pris la pleine mesure ce jour-là.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, ils avaient vieilli ensemble. Après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes universitaires, ils avaient emprunté des routes différentes. Cronus avait finalement décidé de ne pas travailler, se reposant sur la fortune familiale pour éviter la rue. Et il avait travaillé sa musique, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que rien ne l'aurait plus motivé que cela. Kankri, lui, avait étudié la loi. Il avait aimé cela. Ils étaient heureux.

Un soir, alors que Kankri avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Cronus, ce dernier l'avait enlacé, et il lui avait demandé s'il voulait l'épouser. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant, pourtant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour fiévreusement. Mais peu lui importât ce soir là : Kankri lui avait dit oui. Il lui avait dit oui, et il avait dit qu'il y songeait depuis quelques temps. Ils s'étaient embrassés, puis Kankri avait dit qu'il se sentait très fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Cronus avait mis ça sur le compte du sexe, et ils s'étaient endormis.

Ils avaient prévu leur mariage, un an après. Ils l'avaient attendu, impatiemment. Le temps n'avait rien altéré, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Mais Kankri était souvent fatigué. Régulièrement, il rentrait, s'allongeait, et disait "Je suis désolé Cronus, ce soir encore, je suis épuisé. Ca te dérange si je me repose un peu ? Ca ira mieux demain." Et Cronus lui disait non. Il ajoutait même parfois "Repose-toi autant que tu veux Kan. Mais tu devrais faire attention, j'ai l'impression que tu te surmènes un peu. Ils t'en demandent beaucoup, au cabinet ?".

Et puis un jour, Kankri s'était évanoui en plein procès. Son corps lui avait paru trop lourd, insupportable, et ses jambes avaient cédé sous lui. Et ce jour-là, Cronus avait compris que ce n'était peut-être pas à cause de son travail. Qu'il y avait peut-être, derrière sa fatigue, un autre problème. Une ambulance l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, et il l'y avait rejoint.

Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Kankri était allongé, blanc, plus blanc que les draps, ses petites mains frêles ramenées contre son ventre. Lorsqu'il avait vu entrer Cronus, il lui avait souri faiblement.

"Je vais bien, Cronus, avait-il dit. J'étais juste un peu faible."

Cronus aurait aimé pouvoir le croire sur parole. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Peut-être les cernes sous ses yeux, l'absence de lumière dans ses prunelles, ou tout simplement l'odeur d'antiseptique qui flottait dans l'air. Alors il n'avait rien répondu, et il s'était approché de lui. Il avait tiré une chaise, et il avait posé sa main sur les siennes. Il les avait serrées doucement. Il lui avait paru si fragile. Cronus avait eu peur de le briser.  
"Ils m'ont fait une prise de sang. Mais je ne suis pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cronus aurait aimé lui affirmer que non. Mais lui-même, au fond de lui, il en doutait. Il avait caressé sa joue, puis ses cheveux. Il lui avait dit "Je t'aime". Il le lui avait dit comme s'il le lui disait pour la dernière fois, comme s'il allait le voir expirer sous ses mains. Et une larme avait roulé sur sa joue, et dans un pauvre sourire, il avait murmuré :

"Je ne veux pas mourir, Cronus. J'ai peur."

A ce moment-là, ils ne savaient pas encore. Son sang, prélevé dans un flacon, attendait sur une étagère pour être analysé. Et pourtant, Kankri craignait déjà la mort. Comme s'il savait déjà. Et Cronus n'avait rien dit. Il était resté silencieux, la vue trouble, et sa main sur les siennes s'était faite plus présente.

Quelques heures après, ils surent. Une maladie du sang, rare. Un médecin dans une blouse blanche trop petite pour lui, une feuille d'analyse entre les doigts, l'air confus. Rare, incurable et _mortelle._ Cronus ne se souvenait plus du nom. Il refusait de s'en souvenir. A partir de ce jour, le nom du mal qui rongeait Kankri était devenu aussi tabou que le nom du sorcier Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il était, de la même façon, de très mauvaise augure.

Ils étaient rentrés quelques jours plus tard. Kankri n'avait pas de traitement. Quelques pilules pour conserver des forces, forces qui s'épuiseraient pourtant inexorablement. Dans la voiture, ils n'avaient rien dit. Il pleuvait, et l'eau tombait sur les carreaux. Kankri la regardait. Ils étaient arrivés chez eux, et Cronus était sorti le premier de la voiture, Kankri sur ses talons. Et alors qu'il plongeait la clé dans la serrure, Kankri lui avait demandé quelque chose, de la voix la plus faible qui fût.

"Est-ce que tu veux toujours m'épouser, Cronus ?"

Il y avait eu tant de détresse dans sa voix que Cronus en avait eu le cœur brisé. Là, sous la pluie battante, les doigts serrés autour de la clenche, il s'était autorisé à pleurer pour la première fois. Et entre quelques sanglots, il lui avait répondu.

"Bien sûr que oui Kan."

Il savait qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'aurait pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'aimait, et il voulait lier sa vie à la sienne. Il voulait qu'il subsistât, même après la mort, quelque chose entre eux.

Ils s'étaient mariés, trois mois après. Ce jour-là, ils auraient presque pu oublier la maladie de Kankri. Peut-être l'avaient-ils fait. Le soir, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin pu se retirer, Cronus lui avait fait l'amour passionnément. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était toute sa vie. Et ils avaient pleuré, ensemble, leurs doigts emmêlés. Ils avaient pleuré, dans un mélange étrange de bonheur, de tristesse, et de regrets.

Puis Kankri avait dû retourner à l'hôpital, quelques longues semaines plus tard. La maladie avait progressé, rapidement, et il ne pouvait plus contrôler son propre corps, trop fatigué pour cela. Il était resté dans cette chambre aseptisée, plusieurs dizaines de jours. Et Cronus était venu le voir dès qu'il l'avait pu, passant toutes ses nuits en sa compagnie. Les murs verts de cette chambre que Kankri avait habité durant des semaines avaient pu les entendre discuter longuement.

Cronus se souvenait qu'il parlait encore beaucoup. Kankri n'avait pas la force pour se lever, marcher, et avancer, mais il pouvait toujours parler, sans discontinuer. Sa voix était faible, mais Cronus y décelait toujours cette passion qu'il avait tant admiré chez lui. Kankri lui avait parlé de justice sociale, mais surtout de leur couple, et de lui. De sa peur de la mort, qui, jour après jour, était moins oppressante.

"Je me suis fait à cette idée, disait-il. Je sais qu'un jour, je vais mourir, mais je le sais depuis si longtemps que cela ne m'effraie plus. Tu sais, c'est étrange comme sentiment. Je sais qu'un matin, je ne me réveillerais pas. Mais je ne sais pas quel sera ce matin. Alors chaque soir, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je me dis "Peut-être". Mais plus les jours passent, et plus je me sens calme. L'idée de perdre mon corps m'indiffère désormais. Il n'est même plus le mien. Mon sang est sale, et mon corps est lourd. Quand je le quitterai, je me sentirai libre. La seule chose qui me rattache ici, c'est toi, tu sais. Tu es la seule chose qui me manquera vraiment. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Cronus. Vivre cent ans sans toi aurait été plus malheureux que de vivre trente ans en te connaissant, j'en suis persuadé."

Et il prenait les mains de Cronus dans la sienne, Cronus qui s'allongeait à ses côtés pour humer son parfum et sentir son corps contre le sien. Et il l'embrassait, du bout des lèvres. Kankri lui souriait, et son visage cireux s'éveillait brièvement. Puis la lumière quittait son visage, et il retrouvait cet air maladif, qui, jour après jour, avait déformé son visage.

Cronus avait perdu le goût des choses. Sa seule obsession était de passer du temps avec lui, chaque seconde comptait. Il ne songeait plus qu'à se tenir près de lui, à tenir son corps frêle entre ses bras solides, pour le protéger. Il lui parlait, lui aussi. Cronus lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille, et il le priait de rester auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il ne serait capable de rien sans lui ? Trop de fois.

Et lui ne pouvait que répondre qu'il lui faudrait pourtant le faire. Cronus n'était pas malade, et il était pourtant le plus ravagé des deux. Lorsque il n'était pas à l'hôpital, il pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir, roulé en boule sur le canapé. Il avait fui leur chambre, ne pouvant s'allonger seul là où ils avaient été deux.

Et puis un matin, Kankri était mort. La veille, il avait été plus pâle et faible que d'ordinaire, et lorsque Cronus l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de s'endormir ce soir-là, il avait eu la gorge nouée. Comme s'il l'avait pressenti. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le lendemain, il l'avait trouvé inerte entre ses bras. Quelque chose en Cronus s'était déchiré, et il avait hurlé son prénom, il l'avait supplié de revenir, de ne pas le laisser. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais il était déjà trop tard, et il avait beau le savoir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agiter son corps sans vie, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Cronus ne s'était pas fait à l'idée qu'il partirait. Kankri le lui avait dit et répété, et Cronus ne l'avait pas accepté. Et à le voir, ainsi livide et inanimé, Cronus avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû espérer. Croire que Kankri pourrait vaincre la maladie avait été sa plus grande erreur, et il en payait encore le prix.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Kankri été décédé. Après son enterrement, Cronus s'était terré dans leur appartement, et il n'en sortait plus. Il avait précautionneusement fermé à clé la porte de leur chambre à coucher, et il refusait encore d'y aller. Il dormait sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture élimée, la télévision tournant continuellement en fond sonore. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Il dormait mal. Et il pleurait, sans arrêt.

Kankri lui manquait. Sa voix, son odeur, son pull rouge. La vie de Cronus sans Kankri n'était pas complète. Sans lui, il n'était pas un homme. Il n'était plus qu'un vestige, une coquille vide, au regard creux et au cœur tanné comme le cuir. Et lorsque Cronus ne le regrettait pas, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il se sentait coupable. Cronus avait voulu le persuader que tout irait bien, et il avais réalisé après sa mort qu'il avait toujours été le seul à y croire. Kankri le lui avait toujours dit :

"Je vais partir Cronus, n'espère pas inutilement. Tu te ferais du mal."

Et Kankri avait eu raison. Désormais, Cronus souffrait. Parce que la chute avait été plus dure et douloureuse que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais Cronus avait e sentiment que, petit à petit, il remontait la pente. Peut-être terminait-il son deuil ? Il pleurait un peu moins. Dernièrement, il avait même commencé à toucher ses affaires. Cela avait été difficile, au début. Cronus avait retrouvé dans l'évier une tasse qu'il avait utilisé avant de gagner l'hôpital, que personne n'avait lavé. Un de ses pulls traînait dans le fond du panier à linge, et il l'avait évité pendant longtemps. Mais il avait réussi à dépasser cela. Il avait lavé la tasse, et mis son pull dans la machine à laver.

Et maintenant, Cronus se devait de ranger ce pull dans leur armoire. Dans leur chambre. La main posée sur la poignée de porte, Cronus hésitait. Lentement, il fit pression dessus, et ouvrit la porte. Les volets étaient encore à demi-clos, et le soleil filtrait au travers, tombant sur le lit aux draps défaits. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, posa le pull fraîchement plié sur une commode, et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit dessus, avec circonspection, et retint les larmes qui venaient brûler ses yeux. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa le tissu de l'oreiller de Kankri. Il pouvait encore y discerner l'empreinte de sa tête.

Sa lutte pour contenir ses larmes échoua, et elles roulèrent sur ses joues, avant de s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Ce dernier portait encore l'odeur de Kankri. Tremblant, Cronus s'assit contre la tête de lit, et il tira contre lui l'oreiller de son conjoint, le serrant entre ses bras. Il replia ses jambes et se recroquevilla. Le visage enterré contre le tissu, il inspira à pleins poumons son parfum. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses joues humides. Il frotta son visage contre le tissu.

"Tu me manques, Kanny... Tu me manques tellement… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur toi ? Pourquoi as-tu été obligé de me quitter si vite ?"

Il murmurait, son souffle avalé par les fines mailles de la taie d'oreiller. Il s'imagina que Kankri se tenait entre ses bras, les joues roses, le sourire aux lèvres. Il imagina sa bouche frôlant la sienne, et sans le remarquer, embrassa l'oreiller.

"Je suis là, Cronus… J'ai toujours été là", aurait-il aimé l'entendre dire.

Mais Kankri n'était pas là. Kankri était mort, et Cronus ne faisait que serrer désespérément contre lui un oreiller imbibé de son odeur. Une odeur qui l'entourait et il se noyait dedans avec délectation. Parce que c'était l'odeur de Kankri. Son Kankri. Une odeur qu'il avait presque oublié. Et alors que l'homme se laissait aller, se gorgeant du parfum à s'en faire mal, il sentit que quelque chose, dans son pantalon, s'éveillait. La sensation stoppa momentanément les sanglots de Cronus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cela ? Son appétit sexuel avait disparu depuis longtemps. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela, de toute manière. Sans doute son corps n'avait-il fait que réagir au parfum étouffant de Kankri, que Cronus avait cru perdre à jamais.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il déboutonna son pantalon. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il ?Il ne s'était pas touché depuis la première fois que lui et Kankri avait fait l'amour, alors comment savoir ? Il se résolut à essayer. Ses doigts calleux entrèrent en contact avec sa longueur raidie, et il l'effleura doucement.

_ La première fois que Kankri et lui avaient fait l'amour._ Son souffle était devenu erratique à cette simple pensée. Il se souvenait de son lit, de ses murs rouges. Du bonheur de pouvoir toucher son corps entièrement nu, de se dire qu'enfin, il était sien. Ils étaient jeunes. Jeunes, insouciants, et heureux. Et ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois cette nuit-là.

Cronus mordit l'oreiller, les yeux clos et larmoyants. Se souvenir de cela était une torture, et il avait pourtant le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait y échapper. Sa main sur sa verge se fit plus pressante, et il se caressa plus fort. Il voulait y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont Kankri se tordait sous lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui régulièrement, ses petites mains autour de ses épaules. Sa voix ce jour-là avait été tout particulièrement séduisante alors qu'il gémissait son prénom. Toutes les fois qui suivirent aussi. Kankri avait toujours été l'être le plus adorable qui fût durant l'acte.

Cronus songea douloureusement qu'il aurait aimé lui faire l'amour plus souvent avant son départ. Pour se connecter à lui quelques dernières fois. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés à l'hôpital, mais cela n'avait pas la même saveur. Cronus serra plus étroitement contre lui l'oreiller, ses ongles plantés dans le tissu. Sa main sur son membre était toujours aussi brutale, partant de la base pour en atteindre le sommet. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien, pas le moindre plaisir. Son geste était purement animal, dans un instinct primaire. Les yeux clos, il se détacha de ses souvenirs, pour imaginer Kankri, présent avec lui.

Il remplaça mentalement sa main par la sienne, et tenta de se convaincre que son corps était couché contre le sien à la place de l'oreiller. Il inspira de nouveau, comme si son nez chatouillait le cou de Kankri. Il s'imagina qu'il riait, et son cœur lui fit mal. Il refusa toutefois de s'arrêter, et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa longueur alors qu'il chatouillait son gland de son pouce. Il ne cherchait pas à se procurer du plaisir. Il voulait juste en finir. Ses larmes continuaient d'échouer sur l'oreiller, et il continuait d'haleter entre ses sanglots.

Dans son esprit, des images diverses se bousculaient. Leurs moments intimes. Les sourires de Kankri lorsqu'il jouissait. Ses yeux remplis de larmes quand l'orgasme déferlait en lui. Son rire lorsque Cronus retombait contre lui et frottait son nez du sien. Ce petit gémissement qu'il émettait à chaque baiser. La sensation humide de ses lèvres contre les siennes. La douceur de ses cheveux. La blancheur de sa peau. La chaleur de son corps. La beauté de ses muscles tendus dans l'effort alors qu'il le chevauchait.

Cronus s'arqua subitement, ses doigts de pied resserrés. Il avait joui. Sans plaisir. Sans satisfaction. Sa semence avait éclaboussé sa main, chaude, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une sensation amère. Sans retirer sa main de son pantalon, il resserra son emprise sur l'oreiller de Kankri, et appuya son front contre le tissu. Immanquablement, les sanglots obstruèrent de nouveau sa gorge, et il pleura de nouveau. Il se sentait vide, et pourtant, il débordait de chagrin. Il se sentait anéanti, désespéré. Et Cronus compris tristement qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser tout cela derrière lui.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait un truc trop bizarre. Meh. Reviews plz ? ;;


End file.
